A love story
by anima comedentis
Summary: a new kid is comming to school? who is he ? is sasuke going to be friend with him? if it so is there love ? DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. a new kid  and  a question

****its my first story

i dont own the naruto characters

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a demon -kyuubi talking<strong>

_Naruto was cute -someone is thinking_

(hokage and director )- extra information

when Naruto and Sasuke - flash back

* * *

><p>It was a new school year on Konoha high . Al the new students saw their old friends back. When the bell rang they went inside . Everyone was silent .But you could hear one class. The class of Iruka sensei. Okay everybody Tdunade-sama (hokage and director) is going to come. So please be quiet: he said .The students where very quiet when they heard : Naruto tis is going to be your new class. When the student saw her shadow in the window . They were very tense .The door opens they saw Tsunade with a blond student . A student of the class shouted : So a cute girl. Tsunade cough. The blond student gave the one that shouted a deadly glare. Sow this is your new student . Treat him very well. A black haired boy In the back gave the blond boy a little smile . The girl who sat two places away from the boy saw that . She was surprised because the boy never but never smiled . Hello I'm Naruto. I'm a boy not a girl when he looked at Kiba (he was the one that shouted). And for information nobody but nobody make me angry horrible things are going to happen if you do . When he was ready everyone was stunned from what he said except Sasuke. Naruto looked at Iruka for a place . You can sit next to Sasuke he sit in the end . Naruto nodded and went to Sasuke . Hello I'm Naruto. Sasuke nodded and said I'm Sasuke. They shook hands and sat down. When the class was done , a group of students went to Naruto and Sasuke . Hello I'm Ino a blond girl said . I'm Sakura a pink haired girl said . Then a three came . I'm Gaara a boy with red hair said. I'm Kiba .Naruto glared at Kiba and then to his dog Akamaru. Akamaru whined and crawled in the hood of Kiba's jacked. Kiba looked a bit suspicious at Naruto and then concerned at Akamaru .Then he and his dog walked the classroom out. The Third boy and chubby boy said I'm Choji. Naruto looked at Choji and said bluntly wow your fat. Everyone looked chocked to Naruto except for Sasuke . Sasuke took Naruto by his arm and transported him to the roof top . Why did you do that Naruto asked. He is going to beat everyone to the hospital who call him fat . Naruto looked at him and said : nobody but nobody can beat me . Sasuke looked at him and saw he was serious. Can i ask you something he asked. Naruto nodded . Why did you say in the class that something horrible is going to happen if they made you mad? Naruto looked at him and took his bag , he took a book from it and give to Sasuke. Sasuke looked curious at him. Naruto saw that and said read page 1 to 20 and should know why they better don't make me angry. Sasuke nodded and said I can read it while we are an hour free. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke to the library . They sat next to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>hopefully you liked this chapter<p>

please give some tips if its not good enough

an other chapter is comming soon


	2. the answer and a fight

**here is the next chapter hope you gonna like it **

**i dont own the naruto characters **

* * *

><p><strong>kyuubi talking<strong>

_someone is thinking_

_an flash back  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke opens the book and see Naruto 's picture next to a red fox with nine tails(kyuubi ) .Sasuke looked concerned at Naruto .Naruto smiled at him and showed him everything was alright . Sasuke nodded and read further .When the hour was done Sasuke was ended by the chapter what the signs are to make that Naruto must go away for the others to be safe. Sakura (one of Sasuke 's fan girls) saw that Sasuke 's face was full of emotions that never happened .She was very surprised to see him like this .When Naruto and Sasuke where in the changing rooms for training class . Naruto waited for the last one to do his shirt on Sasuke didn't know why . When he saw Naruto to put his shirt on he was blushing slightly but he saw a black spiral on Naruto 's belly .Naruto felt That someone was looking at him he turned around and saw a blushing Sasuke looking at him . Naruto saw that Sasuke 's eyes where full of emotions .Naruto himself was blushing to when their eyes met . When they were outside standing in a row. Sakura saw Sasuke slightly flushed face . she wondered what could happen .Her thoughts where disturb by Kakashi their fighting teacher . Okay I see we have a new student he is going to fight Kiba . Naruto smirked and was going to the middle of the field .Kiba came forward and stood in fighting position . They started . Naruto was in joying the battle Sasuke could see . Naruto formed a rasengan on his hand and pushed the rasengan on the body from Kiba. Kiba flews 20 meters in the air. When he landed down on the floor he was unconscious. They brought him to the hospital . When they returned Kakashi said: Okay Naruto you fought good . So you are now going to fight me. Naruto looked a bit suspicious but agreed. When they were fighting suddenly Kakashi spoke so soft only Naruto could hear . He spoke: you're hated , no one loves you , you're parents left you behind you were always alone . Sasuke saw that something was wrong. Kakashi spoke further : nobody wants you , you 're a demon , the whole world hates you . That last sentence was the last drop . Naruto was now very angry . His pupils became ovals . His eyes became red .His whiskers on his cheek became bigger and darker . His canines became larger .His nails became fangs .Only Sasuke and Kakashi saw that .Sasuke thought now or never if I don't bring him away now everyone is in danger . He ran to Naruto took his shoulder and transported him and Naruto to the forest .Naruto was now even angry .Sasuke saw the anger in Naruto 's eyes. Sasuke couldn't see Naruto like this .He hugged Naruto tightly and said you 're not alone Naruto , you got me , I never gone let you alone I promise. When Naruto heard the words his eyes turned slowly bleu .He tightly hugged Sasuke back and said thank you Sasuke. Some seconds later Naruto was unconscious. Sasuke lift Naruto up and walked home .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it<strong>

**its a little short i know the next is going to be bigger i promise**

**please review**

**see you by the next chapter **


	3. I'm not a demon

**here is the next chapter **

**i dont own the naruto characters**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'm not a demon -kyuubi talking<strong>**

_Naruto was cute -someone is thinking_

_(hokage and director )- extra information_

_when Naruto and Sasuke - flash back_

* * *

><p>When he was home Sasuke put Naruto down on his bed . While he was looking to Naruto who was asleep he was thinking. <em>Naruto was cute while he is asleep and while he is smiling<em>. He caught himself thinking about Naruto. To set his thoughts to something else he took a chair and put it down next to Naruto ,Sasuke took the book he got from Naruto and began to read. Ten minutes later he stopped . He just read that nobody but nobody could calm the nine tailed fox down. So how come that he could calm Naruto down. _Why can I calm the nine tailed fox down and nobody else why. I'm nobody special sow why. _When he saw Naruto was still asleep . He put his book down and began to cook . Naruto was waking up. He was not in his room. He didn't know where he was .When he haired noises he took a kunai and was slowly walking to the noise . When he sniffed that was someone cooking . He put his Kunai away and was walking to the delicious smell. When he was in the kitchen he saw Sasuke cooking. He began to blush . _Sasuke is really hot when he is cooking._ He was still staring to Sasuke . Sasuke felt that somebody was watching him . He turned around and saw Naruto stare at him while he was blushing. Sasuke thought that Naruto was really cute while he is blushing . When Sasuke caught himself to thinking like this he to begin to blush .Naruto saw that and looked at the food .To his surprise it was ramen .He walked next to Sasuke to look at it . Sasuke was amazed to see Naruto like that. He took a bowl out the kitchen cabinet .He put it down and took the ramen and did it in a bowl. Naruto took a seat at the table and began to eat . Sasuke saw happiness in his eyes . Sasuke where are your parents ? asked Naruto .Naruto saw that Sasuke was looking sad .He had already regret his question . They were murdered by my brother .I was only nine year old .Sasuke said. I'm sorry I didn't want you to be sad .said Naruto ; Sasuke saw that Naruto regret the question .Where are your parents aren't they going to be worried if you are late . Sasuke saw Naruto expression even become sadder .He was shocked to see Naruto like this ._I never want Naruto look like this _. I never know them. They gave me away when I was only a child .I grew up like an orphan. Naruto said . Can I ask the Hokage to search your parents that you can see them .Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and said No its okay they already had fifteen to find me . So it seems they don't want to see me . Naruto finished his bowl quick . I'm going home he said . He ran to the door and put his sandals on and went to his house. Sasuke didn't saw Naruto back for two days . Naruto stayed home by the accident in the training class. When he went to school gain everyone was worried about him why he was gone by training class and didn't go to school for two days . He didn't know to answer so he looked at Sasuke for help. Sasuke understand it . He didn't feel well in the training sow I brought him home so he could rest a bit. When they sat in class Naruto was Happy that Sasuke helped him . Thank you Sasuke I didn't know what to answer. Naruto said . It's okay friends do that for each other. Sasuke said . In second class Naruto Sasuke and Sakura where called by Tsunade in her office. When the three arrived they only saw Tsunade .Why did you call us we didn't do anything wrong sow Sasuke said . Just wait a minute and you should know . A few minutes later Kakashi came inside. When Naruto saw him his eyes turned immediately red and clenched his fist . Sasuke saw that and put his hand on Naruto 's shoulder to calm him down . Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw him smile . Naruto saw it was okay and that he was not alone . He calmed down .His eyes turned back to blue . Tsunade and Kakashi were surprised by this . Sasuke could calm the kyuubi down .Nobody could do it before him . It was a miracle. Sorry that I disturb you from your class but from now on you three are going to form a group called team 7 . Tsunade Said . The three ninjas nodded . Sakura was dismissed . So Sasuke I think you already know that Naruto is different from the others . Tsunade said . Yes I know that .Can I ask you something he asked . Yes go ahead she said . Kakashi brought the other in danger by making Naruto angry. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and then to Naruto .She saw him glare at Kakashi. That's true she answered but we weren't sure if Naruto was the demon .When Naruto heard the word he even looked angrier but now to Tsunade . I'm not a demon I'm a human. he said .Kakashi and Tsunade where surprised to hear the pure hatred in Naruto 's voice .Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him and said in his most gentle voice and loud enough only Naruto could heard . You're not a demon, you 're Naruto. _my Naruto _Sasuke said. Naruto calmed down his eyes turned back to bleu . When Sasuke stopped Naruto from hugging and turned back to Tsunade, Naruto was already laughing again. Tsunade an Kakashi where surprised that Sasuke hugged someone. And more surprised how fast Naruto changed back in his normal self. When Sasuke and Naruto where dismissed .Tsunade spoke further to Kakashi. It was very good to put Sasuke and Naruto in the same team . They have a certain bond. You can see it their eyes are full of emotions even Sasuke 's. Tsunade said . Dos Naruto know that his father is the fourth hokage ? Kakashi asked. No he doesn't , only a few people know that . Kakashi nodded and went home . But they didn't know there was someone listening.When Naruto and Sasuke where outside the office. Sasuke heard Tsunade and Kakashi talking about Naruto. Sow he asked Naruto to go to the ramen shop. That he's Naruto going to treat . Naruto was happy and was already gone when he heard ramen. The same time Sasuke heard that Naruto 's father was the fourth hokage. Naruto was already sitting in the ramen stand ._why can only Sasuke calm me down and no one else. Why do I find Sasuke cute when he is smiling ._Naruto was so buried in his thought, that he didn't hear that Sasuke was sitting down next to him. Oi Naruto .Sasuke said . Yes what is it he said. While he was slightly began to blush. Sasuke saw that ._ Naruto is so cute when he is blushing and when he is a little embarrassed. _Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked Can I sleep in your house tonight . I don't have the feeling that I'm save all alone. Of course you can I have an extra bed Sasuke said. Naruto smiled but he was a little disappointed because he can't go sleep in the same room of Sasuke . Naruto can we first to your place for a toothbrush and a pajama Sasuke asked . Naruto nodded . When their bowl where empty , their where going to Naruto 's house .The two of them arrived , when they were inside Sasuke was surprised because there was almost no furniture . Naruto where is all your furniture? Sasuke asked . Naruto looked at him and said the most of the time I'm outside . I only come here for sleep and to wash me .Why Sasuke asked . My neighbors' don't really like me I think they always stare at me when they see me. So I only come here at night. Naruto said. When Naruto had everything they went to Sasuke 's house .Here is the guest room , the room over there is my room .Sasuke said . Can I use your bathroom please I want to shower Naruto asked. Yes of course it's the second door on your left. Sasuke said . Thanks Naruto said and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled and was going to the phone . He was calling Tsunade . Hello with Tsunade. Who is this she said . Its Sasuke Uchiha He said . Ah Sasuke what can I do for you she said . It's about our team are you sure that Kakashi is the right sensei , he asked . I think I'm right because he can win the trust of Naruto back and he can help Naruto with everything she said . Sasuke sighed okay but if he makes Naruto angry again I'm going to beat him that he's going to lie in the hospital for a month you got that . Yes of course and you know you are talking to the hokage you know she said . Yeh I know and thanks Sasuke said . He put the phone down and began to cook . He heard Naruto sing in the shower _what a beautiful voice dos Naruto have I can listen it for hours_. Sasuke didn't hear Naruto sing anymore and was a bit worried .Sasuke where are your towels I can't find them Naruto asked . Oi dobe they lie in the cabinet next to the sink Sasuke answered . Thanks teme Naruto said. When Sasuke took the saucepan. He almost dropped it because Naruto was watching him only with a towel around his waist and his hair was still wet . Sasuke could see the muscles . When Naruto wear clothes you didn't see that. Sasuke saw the black spiral again on Naruto 's stomach . He looked very curious at it .How come there is a black spiral on your stomach .Sasuke asked. There is the kyuubi sealed in me nobody knows where he is sealed except you .You can only see the spiral when I'm very angry of very excited .Naruto said . Sasuke slightly began to blush. Naruto looked a bit worried at him and asked Sasuke do you have a fever? Naruto 's hands lie on Sasuke forehead. He ever blushed harder. N….no why do you ask. Sasuke stuttered . Because your face is red .Naruto said. Naruto 's head was so close that Sasuke could kiss it. Suddenly the bell rang .Before Sasuke opens the door he pointed at his stomach Naruto understand it and put a shirt on. Sasuke opened the door and saw Sakura stand .hey Sasuke said . Hey Sasuke she said and went inside and Sasuke in the kitchen. When she came in the living room she saw Naruto sitting on the couch. His hear was still wet. Hey Naruto how is it with you? She asked . I'm good and you . he asked. OH I'm okay she said. Sasuke came in the living room with a plate with teacups .He putted the plate down on the table and sat next to Naruto . When he saw Naruto 's hear was still wet he took a towel and began to dry his hair . Oi Dobe if you not dry your hair properly you get sick. Sasuke said. I never dry my hair Naruto said . Then I shall do it he said with a smile . Sakura watched with amusement. When Sasuke was gone for a few minutes. When Sakura asked So Naruto why are you here ? Oh I'm staying here for the night .he said Sasuke was just returning when he heard Sakura scream .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>hope you liked it<strong>**

**please review**

**see you by the next chapter**


	4. a fight , an almost kiss, the kyuubi

**i'm sorry it took so long**

**but here he is **

**the next one is almost done **

**but he is going to come online on 29 march 2012 its having a delay because I have exams**

**but enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>a human -kyuubi talking<strong>

(they didnt)-extra information

* * *

><p>oh i'm staying hear for the night Naruto said. Sasuke was just returning when he heard Sakura scream .Sasuke ran in to the living room. And saw that Sakura fainted .He looked at Naruto. I just said I just going to spend the night hear. She jelled got a nose bleed and fainted Naruto said panicking. Sasuke walked to Naruto and gave him a hug and said don't worry it's okay . Naruto gave him a hug back and went upstairs to put a paints on. Meanwhile Sasuke had Sakura on the coach. Suddenly Sakura woke up and began yelling at him. Why do you let that freak stay here tonight ! she yelled at Sasuke . he's not a freak !Sasuke yelled back . I know Naruto wasn't sick during the training I sensed evil chakra in him. He's a freak don't you understand She yelled at Sasuke . he's not a freak he's Naruto not something else just Naruto .Sasuke yelled angry. Suddenly Sasuke felled Naruto 's chakra signature in the door Sasuke looked at the door and saw a choked Naruto . Sasuke want to say something but Naruto disappeared . He looked very angry when he looked back at Sakura. Sasuke send a killing aura towards her . You make him upset. are you happy know ? I go to find him you're going to help me .he ordered Sakura<p>

2 hours later (They didn't find Naruto.)

It's your fold he's gone but now Sasuke had a worried face . Sakura saw that and said you love him aren't you I can see it in your eyes . what are you talking about I don't love him Sasuke said . yes You do I Can prove it she said . you smile a lot when with him your ace is full of emotions and you where blushing that's all is very unusually for you and your protecting him when I said to you Naruto was a freak. Is that enough evidence that you're in love with him . Sasuke looked at hear and then to his hands . what if I am in love with him .he doesn't love me .Sasuke said in a broken voice. I feel all my sadness and sorrow disappear when I'm with him . he is like my sunlight in the darkest moments. Sasuke said Sakura was a little shocked to see Sasuke like this . if you really love him tell him She said .Sasuke looked surprised at her and said I don't want to ruin our friendship. If he really is your best friend he stays with you .She said . thanks Sakura he said and went to his room . Sakura left a few minutes after that .

An half hour later

Sasuke heard things in the kitchen . he went to the noise . when he suddenly heard someone cursing . he immediately recognized Naruto 's voice . he ran to the kitchen . he saw Naruto was putting his hand under water. Sasuke ran towards Naruto with his first aid kit . Naruto you're okay Sasuke said while he was grapping Naruto 's hand carefully. Naruto whined when Sasuke grabbed his hand . Sasuke did some ointment on his hand and bandaged it . What happened Sasuke said .I know it but I want to hear it from him to Sasuke thought. I'm sorry teme (1) i was angry at Sakura that she called me a freak that I came downstairs to punch her before I came madder but when i saw you I felt a bit happier but I was still angry sow I run outside to the forest to punch some tree when my rage was done I came back and wanted to make dinner but I burnt my hand the rest know you Naruto said . you really are a dobe(2)do you know that I search for you almost two hours. But I'm happy you're okay. Sasuke said while he smiled .I sorry to worry you I didn't mean it Naruto said. I know Sasuke Said .and hugged Naruto but promise me you never let me worry like that again. Okay Sasuke asked Naruto. I never do it again I promise .Naruto said . Sasuke smiled .Naruto was sow amused by the beautiful smile of Sasuke that he was coming with his face to Sasuke 's . their lips where almost touching when Sasuke took the first aid kit and put it again in the closet.

Sasuke 's POV

Did he just want to kiss me . no it can't be I just dreaming things. But if he was kissing me why did I pull away I'm just a moron. But I was sear ten that I was dreaming. Yeah that's it I was dreaming.

Naruto 's POV

Did I just wanted to kiss him . it couldn't be I think I don't love him then why did I try to kiss him . he doesn't love I'm sure of that because he pulled his head away so I think it's better that we say friends

Normal POV

Naruto and Sasuke watched a horror movie . the movie was about a bunch of people who stayed in a haunted house. In the middle of the movie Sasuke went to the kitchen for some popcorn . when Sasuke came back he put the popcorn on the table and went to the bathroom . 10 min later he came back There was now a very exciting moment in the film . Sasuke put a hand to Naruto 's to tell him that he was going to sleep but when his hand touched Naruto 's .Naruto was so startled that he was going in kyuubi mode . Sasuke saw that

Sasuke POV

Shit he's going to kyuubi mode . I hugged him to calm him down . he relaxed a bit but was still in kyuubi mode . Naruto took me by my shoulder and set his nails in my shoulder . I flinched because of the pain. Naruto are you okay there is no danger everything is alright . I said to Naruto but it didn't help. Suddenly I heard a dark voice .**You're a human how can you calm the boy down****. **The dark voice said . I looked a little shocked the voice came from Naruto. **Nobody could calm the boy down .Nobody .A hundred year and nobody could calm me down. Now a mere human can calm him down . How could this happen**** . **the dark voice said .Suddenly I hear for my own surprise myself speak . I don't know how it happen and how I do it. It just does. But who are you ? I said.** I'm Karuma . I'm the kyuubi in Naruto **.Karuma looked at me and said in a friendly voice** you have something in y****ou that calm him down. Do you know that? What it is I don't know yet but I see that you love him don't you . I can see it in your eyes. Naruto loves you to but he didn't know it yet because he never had love in his live only hatred. He never got love from people so he don't know how to show it.****y**Karuma said . I looked at Naruto and hugged him more tightly and said I love you please calm down . Naruto calmed down and I saw his beautiful blue eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>1 sasuke's nickname he got from naruto<strong>

**2 naruto's nickname he got frome sasuke**

****hope you liked it****

**please review**

**see you by the next chapter**

**sorry but it's going to take awail for the naxt chapter i'm so sorry **


	5. the akatsuki and mini naruto mini sasuke

**hey **

**im very sorry it took so long **

**you can hate me**

**but i forgive you **

**here is the next chapter **

**hope you gonna like it **

* * *

><p><strong>What happened before<strong>

**Naruto went in kyuubi mode and the kyuubi began to talk too Sasuke. Sasuke calmed him down .**

* * *

><p>Sasuke pov<p>

Thank you Sasuke .Naruto said before he fainted. I took him to the extra bedroom an lie him down . then I went to the living room and cleaned everything . when everything was clean I went to bed . why could I calm Naruto down . I'm the first in hundred years that calm the kyuubi down why me how can I .

Naruto pov

I came awake in a bed I didn't know how I came here. I was afraid that something happened so . I search for Sasuke . I looked ever where . I didn't find him so I went to his bedroom . he was a sleep . He was so happy when he sleep it was so peaceful .he was so beautiful . I was happy that everything was alright . I walked to him . I lie down next to him .i didn't want him to wake up. So I did it quiet .

Normal pov

The next morning Sasuke woke up . he felt something beside him . he looked and saw spikey blond hair. Naruto lie next to him . he began to run his fingers truth Naruto 's hair . Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke . Naruto smiled and mumbled Sasuke . Sasuke smiled and gave a kiss on Naruto 's forehead . then he silently stood up and went to the kitchen . he made breakfast.

10 minutes later

Naruto woke up . he smiled . he smelled breakfast and stood up and went to the kitchen still smiling . Naruto stood still when he suddenly Sasuke heard singing it was so beautiful that he stood still to keep listening to Sasuke . when Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto standing in the kitchen with his eyes closed . when Naruto open his eyes Sasuke was watching him. that was beautiful Naruto said . Sasuke blushed and said thanks. Its true Naruto said .and walked to the table to sit down for breakfast. Sasuke sat down and began to eat. Suddenly Naruto spoke. What happened yesterday. I don't remember .Sasuke looked sad at him and said . you went to kyuubi mode . when I put my hand on your shoulder . I tried to calm you down but it wouldn't work then the kyuubi talked to me . I tried again to calm you down then you calmed down and said thanks before you fainted. Naruto looked a bit shocked and asked . I didn't hurt you . no you didn't everything is fine .

Sasuke pov

I hated to lie to Naruto but I didn't want him to worry so much. So I didn't say everything . I didn't say what the kyuubi told me and I didn't say that he hurt me . I felt terrible . Naruto looked at me . and I hugged him and told him that everything was all right . Naruto and I smiled to each other . we leaned closer and closer to each other . then we heard the bell ring . I went to my door and opened it. Kakashi stood for the door and said we have a mission you two must be the gate in two hours . make a bag for 4 days bye. And he was gone . I and Naruto made everything and went to the gate . Sakura and Kakashi where already waiting for us. . Sakura was glaring at Naruto but he ignored it.

XxxxxxxxTIME SKIP xxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal pov

The four ninjas where staying in the woods. Kakashi can we pleas know the mission information .Naruto asked .we must save the royal prince . he was captured by robbers . we must save him .before they kill him . he is in the mist village. We are there tomorrow morning. Kakashi said.

In the morning they arrived .

Where can we find him. Sasuke asked to Kakashi . Kakashi looked around in the village . they said he was captured in a cave not far from the kage tower . the four ninjas where running towards every cave . suddenly Naruto ran an complete direction Sasuke followed him . Sakura and Kakashi didn't see it . they were still running to the right while Naruto and Sasuke where running to the left. .

To Sasuke and Naruto

Why are you running this way Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to a bolder. There was a paper sticking on it with a kanji on it . the two of them came closer to the bolder. Suddenly Naruto stopped . Sasuke looked at Naruto .and saw him stand in attack mode and looking behind him . Sasuke turned around and saw 4 ninjas . they were wearing a black coat which red clouds on it . Naruto they are from the akatsuki. Sasuke whispered to him . Naruto looked at him and said I can handle them stay behind me . Sasuke nodded and stood behind Naruto .

Sasuke pov

I listened to Naruto and stood behind him but I saw his eyes turning to red when he said that to me . I was worried . suddenly the four akatsuki members stood for us. I activated my sharigan and looked at Naruto 's movement . in 1 min the four where dead lying on the ground . I looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes where still red . Naruto are you all right Naruto looked at me and smiled . I saw his eyes turning to bleu . i nodded and turned to the bolder . the two of us gathered or shakra . and formed a hand seal we smashed our hand in the boulder. The boulder crumbled in million pieces . we ran in the cave . we saw 4 other akatsuki members . Naruto have fun I said . he smiled at me and began running at the four ninjas . in a blink of an eye they were dead . Naruto smiled and walked to a prison there was the royal prince and a little boy with blond hair and a little boy with black hair . Naruto opened the prison and took the girl she was 3 years old. I ran next to Naruto and took the boy . the royal prince walk next to us

To Sakura and Kakashi

Kakashi this cave is empty can we search further . she said . Kakashi looked at her and turned around . where is Sasuke and Naruto .he asked . they were 5 minutes ago behind us. She said. Suddenly they felt a huge chakra spike from their teammate 's. They run in full speed in the direction they felt their chakra . when they came there they saw 4 dead akatsuki members in front of the cave and another 4 dead members in the cave they saw Naruto and Sasuke with two children in their arms and the royal prince next to them . Sakura went to the children to see that everything was alright . if everything was alright she went to the royal prince he only had minor injuries she used her medic jutsu to heal the prince . when he was healed they went back.

Normal POV

Naruto and Sasuke do you know that they look exactly like you but then in mini. Kakashi said . Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at the child in their arms . how is it possible they thought .

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you all like it <strong>

**the uploud date for the next chapters is always the saterday**

**thanks for reading my story**

**i think that im going to start an other story **

**from the akatsuki i would like to know who your favorit couples are exept from itachi hidan and pein**

**thanks and see you in the next chapter**


	6. DISCONTINUED

Im sorry but this story is up for adoption

if anyone want to adopt it

pm me please


End file.
